This invention provides apparatus for clamping a vehicle""s frame members and supporting the clamped vehicle in a fixed position above a support frame for collision repair. Each clamp assembly is independently rotatably adjustable with respect to two mutually perpendicular axes which are respectively perpendicular and parallel to the plane of the support frame. The base of each clamp assembly can thus be levelled with respect to the support frame before the assembly is secured to the support frame. This allows each clamp assembly to be clamped onto a vehicle frame member, irrespective of the frame member""s orientation relative to the support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,216 discloses a vehicle clamping and support apparatus having clamp assemblies which can be clamped over a vehicle""s underbody pinch welds. The clamp assemblies can then be secured to a rigid framework to support the vehicle and facilitate collision repair work on the vehicle. So-called xe2x80x9cfull-framexe2x80x9d vehicles have frame members which must be clamped to support the vehicle while it undergoes collision repair. Unlike vehicle underbody pinch welds, such frame members are often curved in three dimensionsxe2x80x94particularly in their forward regionsxe2x80x94to accommodate vehicle engine and wheel placement, etc. Consequently, it is often necessary to clamp such frame members in orientations which are neither perpendicular nor parallel to the plane of the support surface above which the vehicle is supported for collision repair work. The clamp assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,216 are not well suited to such use. This invention addresses that shortcoming.